Forbidden Love
by Princess-Chan
Summary: Our love is forbidden among the night creatures. Only because I am a Vampire and he is a Werewolf. That does not deter us though. We will do anything in our power to stay together and keep our love strong.RikuXSora,slight CloudXLeon,KairiXTidus,AxelXRoxas
1. Prologue

**My World**

I live in a world different from the one you have come to know. In your world humans are the dominant species. That is only partly true in my world. Humans are dominant during the day only. When that bright yellow orb leaves the sky, humans have become our prey. There are many creatures that rule the night and each as deadly as the next.

Now this may seem a little terrifying but there are many misunderstandings about the creatures that inhabit these lands. My story takes place during the year 1200. Many fictional ideas have been made and stretched since then. The creatures are made to be more malevolent and sordid during your time, but these are just caricatures. I know this since I'm still around to witness everything going on. I am now going to set straight the truth and tell you the real facts about these "horrifying" creatures. My goal by the end of this is to elucidate the ways of these creatures.

Vampires are just one of the many species you have gotten wrong. Vampires are not all attracted to beautiful women and gorgeous men. They attack whomever they want. Also the characteristics of a vampire depend mostly on the country they are indigenous to. Japanese vampires only attack the homeless and eat the entire being. European vampires drink the blood of those wanting to die and once full leave them to suffer. Americans are by far the worst. They attack anyone who crosses their path and even if they are not hungry they'll still bite them and leave them to die. Those are only three types of vampires. Vampires also choose which animal spirit they want to work with at the turning age of ten. This is the animal that they will transform into when needed. The most popular are the wolf and bat. This may not have relieved your fears of these stealthy creatures but, as I said, these are the unmitigated facts.

Werewolves are another of those that are misunderstood. They do not target humans unless under extreme circumstances. Most of their prey is larger animals like deer or cattle. They are extremely strong and irascible, so that may be another reason a human can get hurt, but they are not inordinate. If a human were to start shooting at it with a rifle the werewolf will attack. The full moon has the effect to transform them. They can also decide when they want to transform and how far into the transformation they want to go. Werewolves can either become half human half wolf or transform into a full wolf form. If they become a full wolf then they become the breed they are associated with most.

The most misunderstood being would be the dragon. They are not all turbulent, murderous creatures. They have never attacked a human except when their life is being threatened. Dragons are very taciturn beings and do not like war. Even among their groups they are friendly. Their groups are called weyrs. Dragons do not all breathe fire either. They are born under one of the four elements; Earth, Fire, Water, and Air. Their attacks depend on what element they are born under. As you can now see, dragons are harmless and placid creatures.

Like in all the stories, the ways to kill these creatures is very specific. Dragons must have their heads cut off. Werewolves must be hit in the heart or head with a silver bullet. So far all these you already knew. To kill a vampire is very different from what you have been told though. Sunlight and garlic do not affect them in anyway. The only reason vampires hiss at the sun is because their eyesight is exceedingly strong and the sunlight is intensified greatly. The only way to kill a vampire is to strike straight through the heart with a sharp piece of wood for at least a minute. The reason you have to make sure it stays in for a long time is because a vampire has amazing healing abilities and can heal a deep gash or broken bone within a minute. Crosses will burn their skin but the carrier must be tremendously faithful to God. If you are profane then a cross will do them no harm. There is only one true way to kill these creatures and very few are talented enough to be able to take on and win against any of them.

I have now told you the truth about the creatures who roam the streets at night. Everything I have told you is one hundred percent true. Hopefully, I have changed your opinion about at least one of them. You may be wondering how I know so much about all of this. As I said before I lived during the time they were around and am still alive to this day. Yes, I am one of them. I roamed the night and ruled with terrifying power. As the years progressed though my kind has lessened and their name covered with lies and dirt. I cannot stand around and ignore these comments and silly fears any longer. I must set this straight right now and I sincerely hope that my story will help you assuage the thought that we are not heartless.

* * *

You will find out whose POV this is in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this. **REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Friends and Family

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2. Just the story and the plotline.

**

* * *

**

Friends and Family

You must be wondering who I am. My name is Riku, I am a vampire. A Japanese vampire to be exact. I am about 1200 years old but look like I'm about 20. This is because vampires look the same age as the day they were turned. I was turned on my 20th birthday 1200 years ago by my ex-boyfriend. I chose to work with the Siberian tiger spirit so my human appearance depends greatly on this. I have long silver hair with black at the roots and ends. My eyes are light blue cat eyes that bleed red when I become thirsty for blood. My physique is slim but strong and powerful. My hands are small with long, sharp nails. I'm best at stalking silently and jumping to great heights. During the day I work as a model.

Sora is a werewolf. He is extremely strong, the strongest werewolf besides his father. He has gorgeous, brown, chin length hair. His eyes are deep sea blue in color that change to black when he tranforms. So deep you could easily get lost in them. He has a six pack and is very well toned. He also has a very nice tan. He is the nicest guy I know and I've been in love with him for 150 years. He has also been in love with me. We have been in a secret relationship that only Kairi and Tidus know about.

Kairi is the same age I am. We have been friends since I was 18 in human years. She and I were turned on the same day. We have been inseparable since the day we turned. Kairi chose the fox spirit. Her hair is brown with red highlights and white at the ends. Her eyes are a beautiful purpleish blue color with cat eye like slits for pupils. Her physique is the same as mine. Kairi's best assets are climbing and coming up with clever plans. She is a police officer during the daytime. Many people came to hate us and view us as monsters. Even our families turned their backs on us. For years we only had each other and our bond grew stronger during that time.

Tidus is also a vampire. He is about 1300 years old. His spirit is that of the white stallion. Tidus has stunning straight blonde hair. His arms and legs are long and well built. Tidus is best at running and jumping long distances. He works with Kairi, seeing as they are deeply in love with each other. They have been going out for 200 years now and have been inseparable ever since they first met. They met when he was commissioned by her police station and it was love at first bite. Kairi and I are unnaturally tan, so Tidus thought Kairi was human. Kairi knew right away that Tidus was a vampire, because he was pale and his canines were sharp enough to pierce through steel. Due to Tidus's natural urgings and his strong feelings of love toward Kairi, he took her outside and bit her, well at least he tried. He soon found out the hard way that she was also a vampire. After a few punches and a long conversation they both admitted their feelings to one another and started going out.

I have one other best friend. He is a dragon. Our friendship hasn't been long though. His name is Roxas. He is 150 feet long with a wingspan of 100 feet. He is a brilliant color silver with vivid black eyes. He has the power to shrink in size and can fly at the speed of light. He doesn't talk out loud but instead he communicates telepathically with only those he deems worthy. It is always easy to get a hold of him, because once he has telepathically linked to you once, you stay linked unless he breaks it. Roxas's element is water and he loves wallowing in the ocean.

Axel is his lover. He is only 100 feet long with a wingspan of about 95 feet. He is raven black with alluring crimson eyes. Axel can become invisible at will and has the same speed and communication abilities as Roxas. His element is fire and his favorite hangout is near volcanoes.

Leon is the leader of all vampires. He took Kairi and I in when we were first turned and abandoned by our families. Everyone saw us as demons and the devils children. They feared us and ran away at the sight of us. Leon took us under his wing and took care of us. We now view him and our father as he views us as his only children. This means that we are the heirs to the throne and will one day rule over the vampire kingdom. Leon is the only vampire in the world who is stronger then either Kairi or me. We have to be the strongest if we want to rule a long time. He chose the Black Panther as his animal spirit and has pitch black hair. His physique is strong and sleek. His greatest skills are tree climbing and camouflage.

Cloud is the leader of all werewolves. His son and heir is my lover, Sora. He took Sora in when he was abandoned by his family. Kairi and I didn't have it half as hard as Sora did when he was turned. Everyone would run to shelter if they saw him and no one would talk to him. He was alone for years until one day he came upon Cloud. By then Sora was battered, bruised, and broken mentally, physically and emotionally. It took him 5 years to start healing and he wasn't fully healed until about 150 years ago, when we met and fell in love. Sora had begun to believe he would never be loved again but then he came upon a single rose. He found this rose symbolic and only a mere two days later he found me.

* * *

This whole story will be in Riku's POV unless otherwise stated. **REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**


	3. Hunt

**_Hunt_**

Everything in this world is hunted. We night-time beings are no exception. There are many hunter school all over the country; Teaching young and old the secret of our weaknesses and how to destroy us. Always coming up and equipping all hunters with new toys to use against us.

Heh, they think they're so smart. Little do they know that we are always one step ahead of them. The vampire population is huge and many go unnoticed by humans and hunters for years. Those vampires who haven't lost their human state of mind and don't get daily, or even weekly, blood cravings are sent to one of the schools. They report back to us yearly with any new findings. If something really important happens they just write to us in a coke only we can comprehend. To anyone else it looks like they're just writing to a family member. There have been a few instances where a vamp has caught but never has one been killed because of this arrangement. They escape back to our homeland and a replacement is sent a few weeks later.

Vampires are the only ones sent because we are the only ones who can pull it off. Werewolves have been sent but the monthly disappearances made it to obvious what they really were. Dragons of course can't be sent. The elves pointed ears and natural weaponry knowledge was an automatic give away same with the short stature and mean attitude of the dwarfs.

Look at me, ranting on and on. Now I'm just bragging. Though all of this is true. Very rarely are any of our night wandering friends ever killed by a member of any of these hunting schools. There is one hunter though, that is famous to all beings and known greatly throughout our realm.

His name is Sephiroth. The few who have seen him, and survived, say he has long silver hair, like mine, blue eyes, and always dressed in blood red and raven black clothing. This highly skilled hunter hates all of us but he _is_ one of us. Sephiroth is a vampire. So he has great stalking abilities and can stay on your trail for years without you knowing. His favorite weapon is a long blade katana and has his own ways of spotting and killing us. Greatly feared by everyone, Sephiroth is the most powerful being alive besides Cloud and Leon. Cloud and Sephiroth used to be best friends and lovers until Leon. Leon, the most powerful vampire in the world and Cloud's secret lover.

It was to be Sephiroth and Cloud's 3 year anniversary and the night Sephiroth would propose to him. Cloud was already a werewolf by then and Sephiroth understood what that meant but he still wanted Cloud to be his. Just as he was getting down on one knee, Leon attacked and bit him. Sephiroth, a natural born fighter, ripped Leon from his neck and threw a punch at his face. In doing this, blood from Leon flew into his open and panting mouth thus changing Sephiroth into a vampire.

Sephiroth kept beating up Leon until he noticed that Leon wasn't fighting back. The dark-haired, muscular vampire was staring at Cloud. To make things even worse Cloud was staring right back with that look of love that he used to give Sephiroth all the time. Now that look was being given to someone else. The shock and blood loss finally took over and Sephiroth passed out. A week later he woke up in a bright white hospital room. Blinking, to get his eyes adjusted to the sudden bright amount of light, he looked around and found flowers and a note on the table next to his bed. It was from Cloud. Excitedly he opened the note and as he read the look in his eyes went from happy to sad to pure anger. The note read,

_Dear Sephiroth_

_I love you and always will. Though I know after you read this, you will hate me._

_I have found my soul mate. I hate to leave you but my love for him is undying_

_and you would no longer be happy with me. Good-bye my love._

_Love always,_

_Cloud_

From that moment on, Sephiroth swore vengeance on all vampires. Whenever he and Cloud cross paths there is a ferocious battle that leaves both inches from death. Leon avoids him whenever possible. No matter how much he wants to kill him for hurting Cloud so many times, Cloud tells him not go hunting for him and not to fight him. Cloud doesn't want Leon to get hurt, understanding this Leon leaves Sephiroth alone.

The last thing any of us wants in our long lives is to run into this killer. For we know, that if we do, our lengthened amount of time on this earth will be cut to the end right there and then.


	4. Author's Note

I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm truly sorry for that. My life has just gotten a bit hectic. Also I've had a little case of writer's block as well. I will start writing again soon. I don't promise for an update before the holidays but I will try.

Thank you everyone who has read this story and reviewed it, or put an alert on it. I'm grateful for your support and I'm extremely sorry about the long wait on an update. I feel even worse to say that you all will just have to hold on a little longer. My life is finally starting to calm down once again. I promise to try my hardest to get an update up ASAP but I cant guarantee it.

Princess-Chan


End file.
